I'd Like to Take You
by TooneyDeadlyFireDragon
Summary: Bubbles wanted to go to the Seether concert with Boomer, but a certain Red-ruff wants to take her instead. Will Bubbles go with Boomer or Brick? This is my first fanfiction, not so good at summeries( feel free to read and review).(The story is finished, hope you will enjoy! :))
1. Chapter 1

-show-Powerpuff Girls

-creator-Craig McCracken

-Story-Bubbles wants to go to a concert and she wants to go with Boomed, the problem is, a certain Red Rowdyruff makes a certain proposition for our sweet, little Bubbles. Will Bubbles go to the concert with a certain blue-ruff, or will Brick take her instead?

-pairings-BubblesxBrick/ BlossomxBuddie(made up)/ ButtercupxButch/ BunnyxBoomer/ BladexBlayz(my made-up Powerpuff Girl and Rowdyruff Boy)

-Disclaimor-I do not own the Powerpuff Girls, the band, nor the band's songs. They belong to Craig McCracken and Seether. Blade, Blayz, and Buddie and the story is mine.

-Musical guest- Seether

-Warning- This story may or may not be suitable for young readers under eighteen. Reader discretion has been warned.

-this is my first fanfiction, just let me know what you think :)

Chapter 1-Let's Make a Deal

Four of the five Powerpuff Girls were already seventeen years old and in Townsville High School. Blade, the oldest and the fifth member of the group, is twenty, lives with her male counter-part Blayz, but her sisters still need her when she sees them and the Professor.

Everyone was psyched up about going to see the Seether concert Saturday live at Townsville Garden Center, mostly Bubbles. She had two tickets and decided to give the extra one to Boomer. She was also hoping to have Boomer ask Bubbles to be his girlfriend, but her feared that Boomer would turn her down. Her sisters have dates, why can't she, she wondered?

Blossom was going with Bunny's male counter: Buddie. Buttercup was going with her counterpart: Birch. Blade was going with Blayz and Bubbles doesn't know it, Bunny was going with Boomer after he asked her out. The only two that doesn't have any dates are Bubbles and Brick.

It was almost three-thirty and school was almost over. Bubbles looked down the hallways and watches Boomer talking to his best friend since elementary school: Mike Believe. Bubbles blushes madly as she was about to head to Boomer's way, until an arm stopped her from doing such. The one that stopped her was her sister Blossom's male counterpart: Brick.

"Hey there, Bubbles," Brick greeted Bubbles, showing her a flirtatious look with his Fiery-Red orbs. His shirt and baseball cap matched his red eyes. His red baseball cap covered his long flaming-Orange hair. His muscles tighten his red t-shirt. Bubbles has long blonde hair that went down to her back in her signature pigtails. Her bubbly-blue eyes matched her signature dress. Her body was slim ans curvy with c-cup breasts and and her butt was peach shaped.

Bubbles glared at Brick, "What do you want, Brick?" She asked.

Brick shrugs, "You tell me and I'll tell you," he tells her as his face was getting closer to here's.

"I'm trying to ask Boomer to go to the concert if you don't mind," Bubbles tells him.

"I don't think that's a good idea, Bubbles," Brick told her as Bubbles gives him a funny look, "Don't look at me like that! You know why I stopped you, right?"

"Why? So that I wouldn't go with Boomer, is that it?" Bubbles asked pointing her finger at Brick, "Look, I'm going with Boomer to see Seether and you can't stop me! Now if you'll excuse me, I've got to go meet my destiny." She tried to get pass Brick, but he wouldn't let her through.

"Oh yeah? Is that a fact or a challenge?" Brick asked as he showed her a cocky smirk.

Bubbles blushes from the embarrassment getting irritated, "Do you want a challenge Brick? I'll make it into one!"

Brick whistled impressively, "Well then, bring it on, Blondie! I can take you down just as easy as I can take down Blossom," Brick backed away and waved his hands her.

Bubbles gave him a sceptic look placing her hands on her hips, "What,are you doing?" She asked.

Brick still kept his smirk, "You heard me. You want a challenge? That's what you"'re going to get! C'mon, I'll make it worth your while." He furrowed his eye-brows.

Bubbles gave him an inquiry look, "Like what?"

Brick did what Blossom always does best, "Here's what will do. If you can take me down in a fight, I'll let you pass to ask Boomer to the concert, that's if you can pass me that is."

"What happens if you win?" Bubbles asked.

Brick's smirk grew wider, "Then you go with me."

Bubbles scoffs, "You? You want me to go with you? Why me, why not Blossom, she can-"

"I don't want to take Blossom, I want to take you!" Brick said out loud.

"We'll see about that," Bubbles spat at him.

"We'll then, let me see what you've got, Crybaby," Brick taunted her

Bubbles glared at him, "What did you call me?"

"Did I stutter? I said, let me see what you've got, Crybaby," he teased her again. That's it! It was the last straw as Bubbles tackled on top of Brick, pummeling him with her punches. It didn't seem to bother Brick at all as he laughs hysterically. She can punch Brick harder than that, whenever Brick and his brothers fought Bubbles and her sisters.

Brick continues to provoke her, "Oh c'mon! Is this the best you've got, Crybaby!?"

Bubbles anger was about to explode. She was going to give Brick a powerful punch, but he takled Bubbles back and now he was on top of her now.

Bubbles struggled to get Brick off of her, but it was no good, "Get off of me right now, Brick!" She screamed,some of the students watched what was going on.

Brick's smirk was sinister, "I'd like to see you try, Blondie. I'm about to win this anyway." Brick said triumphantly. Just as he was going to declare victory, Bubbles kneed him in the gut as he winced in pain. Bubbles grabbed Brick's collor of his shirt and threw him at the school entrance doors as they broke down, with Brick on the ground outside.

The doors were not destroyed, but the entrance was. Everyone inside and out of the school looked at the damage Bubbles and Brick did, even their siblings looked shocked.

"All right, Bubbles!" Buttercup cheered.

"Fuckin' A! That was awesome!" Birch rooted.

"Buttercup! Butch! This is serious!" Blossom told the greens.

"Blossom's right, guys," Buddie said holding onto Blossom's hand.

"Uh-oh, not good," Bunny said.

Bubbles flew to where Brick was. She waited for him to get out of the bricks and blocks of cement. Brick quickly stood tall in front of Bubbles scowling at her.

Bubbles stepped back a little, realizing what she just did. She became a little frantic, "Brick, are you ok? I'm sorry I just got caught up in-"

Brick interrupted her by laughing hysterically. Bubbles looked at him with worry. Brick smirked at her amazingly, "Now that's the Bubbles I know! Always full of hardcoreness, you fucking rock!"

Bubbles's cheeks flushed when Brick said she was hardcore and she rocked. Snapped out of it by shaking her head rapidly. She looked at Brick, "looks like I win, huh?" She asked.

Brick does his little tsks at her waving his finger at her, "You've got it all wrong, Blondie," he points his thumb at himself, "I did!"

Bubbles jaw was left gaping wide open, "WHAT!? What do you mean, Brick? That can't be right! You didn't win, I did! How did you beat me?"

"According in wrestling rules, whoever stays on the ground pinned longer than ten seconds, loses. You were pinned for twelve seconds, so you lose and I win. That means I get to take you to go see Seether Saturday. So you better keep your end of the deal, Blondie."

Bubbles pouted in defeat. Great, now she has to go with Brick instead of Boomer, how unfair!

"What's going on here!?" A voice came from down the hallway. It was principle Jalani to see what the fuss was about. She was shocked to see the entrance was destroyed, "Wha- who- who do this!?"

Brick pointed at Bubbles, "She did it!" He said quickly accusing her.

Bubbles gave Brick a shocking glare, "What!?"

"We'll then, I expected this out of Brick and his brothers, but you Bubbles? I am shocked to say the very least!"

"Principle Jalani, I would never do this on purpose, honest!" Bubbles explained, but Jalani wouldn't listened.

"No excuses, now the both of you go to my office while I call Blade and Blayz on my cell phone, now March!" She pointed down the hallway as they walked down the hallway to the principle's office.

That ends chapter 1 let me know what you think


	2. Chapter 2

-creator-Craig McCracken

-pairings-BubblesxBrick/ BlossomxBuddie(made up)/ ButtercupxButch/ BunnyxBoomer/ BladexBlayz(my made-up Powerpuff Girl and Rowdyruff Boy)

-Disclaimor-I do not own the Powerpuff Girls, the band, nor the band's songs. They belong to Craig McCracken and Seether. Blade, Blayz, and Buddie and the story is mine.

-Musical guest- Seether

-Warning- This story may or may not be suitable for young readers, reader discretion has been warned!

Let's start with chapter two, shall we?

Chapter 2-My Confession

Bubbles was in the worst kind of trouble of all. She and Brick was going straight for the principle's office to wait for their siblings. Boy what a mess!

"You realize this is your fault," Brick told her.

Bubbles gave him a nasty glare, "My fault? If you hadn't provoked me, this wouldn't have happened!"

"We'll if only you would excepted my offer, this wouldn't have happened," Brick concerned.

"We'll if you have not called me 'crybaby', I wouldn't have thrown you in the entrance doors!"

Bubbles and Brick argued for a little while, till they were inside the office. Inside were two very serious and very disappointed older siblings: Blade and Blayz. Blade was the turquoise and oldest sister of the Powerpuff Girls and Blayz was the azure and oldest brother of the Rowdyruff Boys. They both had long strawberry-blonde hair in a braid, but Blade's had two braids in a ponytail and longer than Blossom's. Galaxy's hair was as long as Blade's, but messy and he had one low braid.

Bubbles approached to her older sister with a worried look, "H-H-Hi Sis. Um, about what happened today, I just-"

Bubbles got cutt off by Blade as Blade quickly snaps her hand in front of her little sister, "I just have to ask you Bubbles: What possessed you to break down the doors after tossing Brick at them?" Blade asked coldly.

Bubbles gets terrified when Blade is serious and angry. Brick was feeling bad the way he's letting Bubbles take the rap like this, "Um, well it's-"

"It was my fault. I was the one who provoked her to do it. Blame me if you want to blame someone, it might as well be me." Bubbles was interrupted again, but it was Brick who interrupted her.

Blayz walked up to Brick, not saying a word. Blayz's eyes glared at Brick, like looking into his soul. It really freaks Brick out whenever Blayz looks at him like that.

"Will you stop looking at me like that!" Brick demanded, "It really freaks me out when you do this! So what? Are you just gonna stand there glaring at me, or are you-" Brick did not finish his sentence when Blayz struck him with a strict punch in his face, with Brick falling on his butt, wincing in pain, "OW! What the fuck, Blayz!?"

"That"s enough, Brick! You know better than to cause trouble for Bubbles and the rest of the students at school. Be on your best behavior!" Blayz lectured Brick.

Brick looked away, trying not to disobey Blayz after a punch like that. Brick scoffs, "Yeah sure. I was only teasing her."

Blayz turned around to face Bubbles and His counterpart, Blade. His demeanor changes from anger and serious to calm and stolen, "I apologize for the way Brick got you into trouble this way, Bubbles," Blayz apologized, "He is a thug after all."

"Hey!"Brick complained then getting up from the floor rubbing his left cheek.

Bubbles looked at Blayz with shock and frantic, "Oh it's not his fault, I was-"

"It's alright, don't worry about it," Blayz interrupted Bubbles smiling at her. Bubbles smiles back at him.

Blade didn't say anything, but smiled. Yet she broke the silence by saying, "Good. Now with that settled, how about you and Brick fix the repairs, Bubbles?" Blade asked. Bubbles nods in agreement, "How about you, Brick? Want to help Bubbles?"

"I'd rather eat dirt," Brick replied annoyingly, then he felt a sudden chill, feeling like someone is watching him. It was his brother Blayz glaring at him once again as Brick cringes, "Alright, alright! I'll help her repair the doors, fuck! Get off my back! It's better to repair them than pay them, right Crybaby?" He asked teasing Bubbles.

Bubbles glares at him, "WILL YOU STOP CALLING ME THAT!?" Bubbles yelled.

"ENOUGH OF THIS!" Blayz yelled irritable, clearing his throat.

Blade chuckled nervously, "We'll, at least you two won't take long to repair the doors." Blade concurred.

"You mean we have to do it by ourselves?" Bubbles asked.

"Are you fucking bullshiting us?" Brick inquired, then felt Blayz hitting him on the back of the head, "Ow, quit it!"

"Don't complain about it, just do it!" Blayz commanded Brick.

Blade smiled cunningly at them, "Yes and no. Don't worry, you'll be fine by yourselves. Besides, it won't take you long to fix it anyway." Both Bubbles and Brick nodded their heads and sighed deeply, "Good. Now you two lovebirds, you better get to work then."

Bubbles and Brick blushed madly, "WE'RE NOT BOYFRIEND AND GIRLFRIEND!" They screamed.

"Sure you're not," Blade teased them. Brick and Bubbles went to the entrance doors and saw Principle Jalani waiting for them.

"We'll, you two better get to it, while I go to the teacher's meeting."

"By meeting, do you mean ducking one of the teacher's or having a smoke? It could be both." Brick asked with a cocky smirk as Jalani glared at him as she walked away from the conversation. He and Bubbles started working on the repairs.

After some time, almost finished, Bubbles broke the silence, "Um, Brick?"

Brick looked at her, "Hmm, what?"

"Uh, thanks for taking the blame, although it's also my fault, too."

Brick blushes, "Yeah, sure. No prob, I didn't want to see Blade yelling at you, so I felt more responsible for it, so no biggie. Might as well be me and not you. Besides, I'm more afraid of Blayz than Blade." He smirks at her and she smiled.

After a while, the repairs were complete as fiery-red and bubbly-blue streaks finishes it up. It looked good as new, even better than before.

"YAY! We're finished!" Bubbles cheered.

Brick sighed with relief, "Yeah." Brick said, agreeing with her.

It was late and everyone was home. Bubbles smiled at the repaired doors one more time, "A fine job we did indeed. We should get home, I'll see you later, Brick." Just when Bubbles was about to leave, Brick grabbed her arm, keeping her from leaving, "Brick, What is it?"

"You're not going anywhere. Not until we make it official."

Bubbles raised her right brow, "Huh? What do you mean?"

Brick gave her a solemn look, "Our deal. I feel as though we haven't made it official just yet."

End chapter two...sorry if it's short, but it's not over yet, folks. Let me know what you think and if you have any ideas, let me know and see what I can do. If not, it's cool, see you in chapter three! :)


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimor: I do not own the Powerpuff Girls

Let's start with Chapter 3-My Confession 2

Brick was determined to get Bubbles to go with him and not his brother Boomer. Bubbles still won't give up on asking Boomer.

"We'll, I'm waiting," Brick said, waiting for her answer.

Bubbles struggled to get free, but the more she struggled, Brick's hold on her grew tighter, "No!"

Brick wasn't going to let her get away without answering her, "Admit you lost, Blondie!"

"NEVER!" Bubbles yelled.

"Then I guess you leave me with no choice," Brick said. Bubbles quarked an eyebrow, as Brick pulls Bubbles in and kisses her on the lips. Bubbles eyes widen at what's happening to her right now. She was completely stunned. Brick's tongue slipped into her mouth, giving Bubbles a French kiss, till Bubbles pulled away from the kiss, shocked.

"Why so shocked, Blondie?" Brick asked.

Bubbles glared at him, "I was saving that kiss for Boomer, Brick!" Bubbles yelled.

Brick scoffed, "Oh please. You think you're saving yourself for Boomer when clearly he's been having the hots for someone else?"

Bubbles expression changed from glaring to disappointment, "What? He likes somebody else?" Bubbles asked.

"We'll yeah, I thought you figured out his little hints by now. He doesn't think of you as girlfriend material. He thinks you're more like a little sister to him. The girl Boomer likes is your sister Bunny." Brick explained.

Bubbles didn't want to believe what Brick told her, but the look in his eyes doesn't lie. If Brick wanted to, then his brother Blayz would make sure he wouldn't.

"You know I think I know why they call you Bubbles for a reason," Brick spoke up. Putting his hands in his pants pockets, "You think you're in love with Boomer, but really, you're just living in la-la land in that bubble-head of your 's to think that the two of you are going to be together. I saw Boomer and Bunny in the hallway together, making out like there's no tomorrow. "

Bubbles looked down, not saying a word.

Brick just smirked with his eyes closed, "It's amazing how naive you can be, it makes you feel really stupid without thinking," Brick looks at her, "Boomer wanted to spare-huh?" Brick stopped before he said anything else, till he saw that Bubbles was gone, "Shit! Where did she go?" He flew off to search for Bubbles, "Bubbles! Bubbles, get your cute, little ass back here now!" He demanded, but no answer. His search for her continues.

Meanwhile...

Bubbles was in the girl's locker room, doing what she does best: crying.

"I am such an idiot," Bubbles said out loud to herself, "Brick was right. He's always right. I am a crybaby. I am naive. I am a bubble- headed idiot." She cried her eyes out, till there were no more tears to shed. She may be broken hearted that Boomer liked Bunny than her, but she didn't feel any jealousy for either one of them. Not at all. Plus she sort of giggled softly about the time she said Boomer was cute when she was five.

She stopped herself from crying and kept her chin up. She'll go to the concert with her sisters and the riffs, even without a date. A date? 'Oh gosh!' Bubbles thought. She forgot that she was suppose to go with Brick. That is, if Brick still wants to go with her that is. She became sad again, thinking how immature she felt around him and running off on him like that.

A few moments passed, till the door slammed wide open, "BUBBLES! I KNOW YOU'RE IN HERE, BECAUSE OF X-RAY VISION! COME OUT RIGHT NOW!" Screamed a loud, deep voice. It was Brick loud voice that boomed in the girl's locker room, "BUBBLES AM I GOING TO TEAR THIS PLACE APART OR WHAT!? I'LL FIND YOUR ASS!?" Brick didn't care if he was in the girls' locker room, he cares about finding Bubbles. Luckily for Bubbles, She was in one of the bathroom stalls, "Mabey you're in one of the bathroom stalls!" He slammed one stalls open, she wasn't there, "I'm gonna knock these stalls down one at a time Bubbles, till I find you!" He broke open the next one, she wasn't there. Bubbles flew quietly away from the stalls and saw the door open wide. She flew to the door and escaped.

Brick opened all the stalls, till he saw the last one. He knew she had to be in it, "Ah...gotcha!" He opened the stall and to no surprise, she was gone, "FUCK! Now where is she?" Brick asked irritably. He figured she went to the door without a peep, "Ah, so that's where you went. I'll find you yet, Bubbles."

As much as Brick was right, Bubbles was hiding in her usual spot to avoid Brick. She sighs deeply with relief, "That was close. It sounded like he wanted to kill me."

"I just might," said a voice to Bubbles's ear. It was Brick's again, Bubbles backed away and faced him. Brick tackles Bubbles as he lies on top of her. He smirked triumphantly, "Gotcha!"

Bubbles tried to free herself from Brick, but it was useless. Just when Bubbles thought she couldn't't cry anymore, fresh tears come down her face. She wasn't't sure if it was the heartbreak or Brick about to kill her, or Mabry both.

"Look just kill me if you're going to," Bubbles said in sobs, "I'm sorry about not admitting my feelings, I'm sorry if I was in la-la land, and I'm sorry that-" Bubbles didn't finish her sentence as Brick set his lips on here's, giving Bubbles another kiss. This is twice that Brick has kissed Bubbles today. Bubbles couldn't move at all with Brick on top of her.

Brick broke away the kiss and looked at her, "Now why would I kill the girl I love since elementary school for that? It's un heard of."

Bubbles was surprised to hear Brick say he loves her, "What?" She asked.

"You heard me, Blondie. You're the girl I love." This time Brick didn't smirk, he smiled, which is rare for Brick.

Bubbles couldn't believe what she was hearing. Brick told her he loved her, since elementary school no less, "Brick, I...I don't know what to say."

"Say you'll go to the Seether concert with me. I don't have a date to go with me either and I appreciate it if you go with me." He smiles again administers in her ear, "I'm sorry about what I said earlier, I was a jerk. I love you, Bubbles."

Bubbles gasped. Hearing Brick's deep, husky voice in her ear made her blush.

"Brick, I wanted to say that I..." Brick waited for Bubbles's answer, "...I'll go to the concert with you, but not as friends."

Brick gave her an inquiry look, "What do you mean 'not as friends'?"

Bubbles blushed even brighter, "I...I...I want to go as your...girlfriend, if that's ok."

Brick's smile grew wider, "Really? You want to be my girlfriend?"

Bubbles nods her head and gave Brick a kiss on the lips. Brick kisses her back, holding her tight. They broke the kiss and looked at each other lovingly.

"What do you say we get out of here?" Brick asked. Bubbles nodded as they held hands as Red and Bubbly-Blue streaks flew out of the school and into the dusky night sky.

That ends chapter 3, let me know what you think and if you think I should put the lyrics on her to make it more concert like, leave a review and let me know :)


	4. Chapter 4

The big evening has finally arrived. Everyone was excited about seeing Seether live at Townsville Garden Center. Bubbles has been in a good mood since she and Brick got together and is happy for Boomer and Bunny. Bubbles thinks they make a cute couple. Their older sister Blade came over to their house to be ready for a great night and as usual, Blade carries one of her favorite book series: 'The Lords of the Underworld'.

"Hey Bubbles, what are you going to wear at the concert for Brick to see tonight?" Blossom teased her.

Bubbles blushes madly, "I uh...I h-haven't decided yet."

"I have an idea what you could wear," Buttercup said.

"What?" Asked the other three: Blossom, Bubbles, and Bunny.

"Nothing!" Buttercup laughed hysterically, rolling around on the floor.

"Buttercup!" Blossom spat.

"What? You guys were asking, right? I mean it's not like she'll literally go naked, that would be stupid. Besides, it was just a joke, right Blade?" She asked, turning to face her older sister. The others looked at Blade as she placed a bookmark in her book, looking at Buttercup.

"Buttercup, I was reading and getting to a good part. What's this about?" Blade asked.

"She said Bubbles should be naked at the concert," Bunny told Blade.

"Yeah, it was very inappropriate, and she should have been more specific," Blossom explained.

"Oh, for Christ sake! It was a joke, guys! Don't take it so seriously," Buttercup said irritable, then felt a pain on the back of her head. It was Blade smacking her, "Ow, that hurt. What was that for?" She asked her sister rubbing the back of her head.

"That's enough. How would you feel if you went to the concert naked, would you think it would be funny?" Blade asked.

_Buttercup_ shook her head, "HE'LL NO!"

"Then no more naked jokes," Blade told her. After that little mix up, the girls were ready. The only thing left was their dates. The door rang.

"Alright girl's,are you ready?" Blade asked. They all said 'yes'. Blade flew to the door and answered it. The boys came in.

Buddie flew right to his date, Blossom, "Hey Blossy," he greeted her.

"Hi Muddie Buddie," Blossom said flirtatious.

Burch flew up to Buttercup and smirks, "You ready for this, Babe?" He asked her.

"He'll yeah! I'm ready when you are, Butchy!" Buttercup cheered.

Boomer quickly flew right to Bunny, giving her a loving embrace, "Hi, Bunny Bunny!"

"Hi Boom-Boom," Bunny greeted him.

Brick came up to Bubbles and kisses her on the lips. He breaks away the kiss, "Hey Crybaby," he teased, smirking at her.

Bubbles smiles at Brick, "Hey Smartass," Bubbles teased him back.

Blayz slowly flew in right to Blade, nodding a 'what's up' to her.

Blade nods back, "Hi," she replied happily. They both kissed deeply.

"Would you two get a room?" Buttercup asked disgustedly, Blade and Blayz broke away their kiss.

"Alright everyone let's go!" Blade said as streaks of reds, greens, blue-greens, blues, and purples form into a rainbow flying across the city.

They made it to Townsville Garden Center. They waited at the entrance doors. As they waited, they saw their old friends: Robin, Mitch, and Mike.

Buttercup calls to them, "Hey guys!"

They turn to the ruffs and puffs and waves back, "Hey, we've just got here," Mitch replied.

"Yeah, we can't wait!" Both Mike and Robin said in unison. They looked at each other and blushes embarrassingly.

Like old buddies, Buttercup and Mitch teases them, making them blush even more.

"Why didn't Princess come along, Mitch?" Butch asked.

"Yeah, she's not really into Seether's music, she went to some Jonas Brothers concert or something. Nothing to worry about," he said with a smirk.

"I'd be worried if I were you, Mitch. Just imagine the Jonas Brothers would invite her backstage and-" Butch felt the back of his head get hit by Buttercup, "Ow! What did I do?"

Mitch scoffed, "As if!"

"Hey Guys, they're opening the doors!" Robin screamed. The line for the doors opened and the crowds started to push and shove at each other. They made it inside, waiting for Seether to come out. The main lights dimmed and the stage lights came on and the band was on stage.

"Hey there Townsville, how are we all doing tonight!?" The lead singer, Shaun Morgan asked. The crowd roared with excitement, "All right, fuck yeah! Alright, let's get started on this first song. It's called 'Breakdown'" Seether started playing 'Breakdown'

Morgan:_The Sun is gone and the flowers rot_

_Words are spaces between us_

_And I should've been drowned in the rivers I found of token lost_

_And I should've been down when you made me insecure_

_So break me down, if it makes you feel right_

_And hate me now, if it keeps you all right_

_You can't break me down, if it takes all your might_

_'Cause I'm so much more than meets the eye_

_(Everyone cheered loud, with the band playing their, then simmered)_

_And I'm the one you can never trust_

_'Cause wounds are ways to review us_

_And yet I could've tried to devoted my life to both of us_

_But a waste of my time when the world we have is your 's_

_So break me down, if it makes you feel right_

_And hate me now, if it keeps you all right_

_You can't break me down, if it takes all your might_

_'Cause I'm so much more than all your lies_

(The lead guitarist: Troy McLawhorn, does his solo, the crowd roaring with excitement)

_Hate me, Break me down_

_So break me down_

_So break me down_

_So break me down, if it makes you feel right_

_And hate me now, if it keeps you all right_

_You can't break me down, if it takes all your might_

_'Cause I'm so much more than meets the eye_

(the song ends and everyone went wild)

"Thank you, all right let's get this next song started.

Seether started with the next song: 'Like Suicide'

_Morgan: Pre-medication can kill the trust_

_They'll never know if you fear me_

_With every second collecting dust_

_I feel so bloated and weary_

_'Cause she belongs to heaven_

_She's coming over like a suicide_

_And it's the same old trip, the same old trip as before_

_Another complicating suicide_

_And it's the same old trip, the same old trip as before_

(Everyone loved it when Morgan growled at the last part)

_She'll cut you down with a single thrust_

_She's taken over too quickly_

_No medication can kill the lust_

_So say a prayer for the sickly_

_'Cause she belongs to heaven_

_She's coming over like a suicide_

_And it's the same old trip, the same old trip as before_

_Another complicating suicide_

_And it's the same old trip, the same old trip as before_

(McLawhorn plays the solo with everyone screaming)

_You set me up to fucking fail this time(x4)_

_She's coming over like a suicide_

_And it's the same old trip, the same old trip as before_

_Another overbearing suicide_

_And it's the same old trip, the same old trip_

_She's coming over wearing genocide_

_And it's the same old trip, the same old trip as before_

_Another complicating suicide_

_And it's the same old trip, the same old trip as before_

(As the song finished, everyone was cheering very loud)

End chapter 4-sorry if I ended the chapter like that, still trying to think of a few more songs, just a few, it would take me forever, but I'll put up a few more :)


	5. Chapter 5

Thank you for your reviews, you've been kewl. Here's the next chapter, enjoy!

Disclaimor:I do not own Powerpuff Girls nor any of the songs. They belong to Craig McCracken(ppg) and the songs belong to Seether.

Seether was really kicking ass tonight. They were just about to play the next song, till Morgan spoke.

"Whoooo! Alright," Morgan said stoked, "This has been a good start, how are we doing tonight, Townsville?" He asked the audience as they cheered out loud, "Alright! Yeah! Okay, let's get started on this next song. The began to play: 'Gasoline'.

_Morgan:Last night I saw that beauty queen_

_Watched her paint her face on_

_Wanna be that magazine_

_That she bases life on_

_Wanna waste her monthly blood_

_Wanna get some on my love_

_Wanna get some gasoline_

_Burn her house down_

_She's got nothing to say_

_She's got bills to pay_

_She's got no one to hate_

_Except for me_

_(McLawhorn plays his little solo)_

_Last night, I saw that beauty queen_

_She's getting high on Revlon_

_Wanna be that magazine_

_That she wastes her life on_

_Wanna waste her monthly blood_

_Wanna get some on my love_

_Wanna get some gasoline_

_Burn her house down_

_ She's got nothing to say_

_She's got bills to pay_

_She's got no one to hate_

_Except for me_

_(Solo playing, the crowd roared hearing the solo)_

_When I saw that beauty queen_

_Watched her paint her face on_

_I wanna be the one unclean_

_She wipes her ass on_

_Wanna waste her monthly blur_

_Wanna get some for my love_

_Wanna get some gasoline_

_Burn her house down_

_She's got nothing to say_

_She's got bills to pay_

_She's got no one to hate_

_Except for me_

_She's got nothing but shame_

_She takes pills for pain_

_She's got no one to blame_

_Except for me_

(the song ends after McLawhorn plays the last note)

The crowed went nuts.

"Oooooohh," Bubbles said excitedly.

"What's wrong, Blondie?" Brick asked her, thinking what was wrong.

"I'm hoping they play 'Careless Whisper', it's my favorite," Bubbles said cheerfully, letting Brick hear her.

"How can you be sure they'll play that song?" Brick asked loud enough for Bubbles to hear.

Bubbles grinned playfully, "Oh they will, Brick. Trust me they will." Brick quirked an eye brow.

Seether started off with the next song: 'Country Song'.

_Morgan:Well I can't stand to look at you now_

_This revelation' s out of my hands_

_Still I can't bear the thought of you now_

_This complication' s leaving me scared_

_Stay when you think you want me_

_Pray when you need advice_

_Hey keep your sickness off me tryin' to get through_

_Blame all your weakness on me_

_Shame that I'm so contrite_

_Hey keep your fingers off me why can't I get through?_

_You think you have the best of intentions_

_I cannot shake the taste of blood in my mouth_

_(Hey) I keep on thinking that it's_

_(Hey) all good and all over now (whoa)_

_You keep on thinking you can save me, save me_

_(Hey) my ship is sinking but it's_

_(Hey) all good and I can go down (whoa)_

_You got me thinking that the party's all over_

_(Everyone cheered, especially Buttercup strangling Butch' s neck)_

"Buttercup, let go of me!" Butch struggled, trying to get out of Buttercup' s hold. Buttercup let go of Butch, laughing nervously.

_Well I can't stand to be with myself_

_This liberation' s seemingly rare_

_And I can't stand the taste of your mouth_

_This sublimation' s out of my hands_

_You stay 'cause you think you want me_

_Pray when you need advice_

_Hey keep your sickness off me I'm tryin' to get through_

_Shame you could take this from me_

_Bane on an empty mind_

_Hey keep your fingers off me why can't I get through_

_(Hey) I keep on thinking that it's_

_(Hey) all done and all over now (whoa)_

_You keep on thinking you can save me, save me_

_(Hey) my ship is sinking but it's_

_(Hey) all good and I can't go down (whoa)_

_You got me thinking that the party's all over_

(McLawhorn plays solo)

_Lay down_

_Just stay down_

_Lay down because I'm trying to get through_

_Say what you want, but you're not gonna win this time_

_Take what you want, but just leave me alive (x2)_

_(Hey) I keep on thinking that it's_

_(Hey) all done and all over now (whoa)_

_You keep on thinking you can save me, save me_

_(Hey) my ship is sinking but it's_

_(Hey) all good and I can't go down_

_Still you believe that we can start it all over_

_Lay down_

_Just stay down_

_Lay down, because the party's all over_

_Lay down_

_Just stay down_

_Lay down, because I'm trying to get through_

(The song ends, everyone in the crowds cheering for more)

"Thank you, you've been fucking great!" Morgan said. Throughout the evening, they played, but still haven't played Bubbles's favorite song.

"Alright, is everyone having a fucking awesome time?" Morgan asked, everyone cheered, "I can't hear you, I said is everyone having a fucking awesome time!?"

Everyone roared louder for Morgan to hear, "All right! Fuckin' a, so are we! I hope you like this next song, we've got a special treat for you, so here goes!" The next song they played: 'Broken'.

_Morgan: I wanted you to know, that I love the way you laugh_

_I wanna hold you high and steal your pain away_

_And keep your photograph and I know it serves me well_

_I wanna hold you high and steal your pain_

_Because I'm broken, when I'm lonesome_

_And I don't feel right, when you're gone away_

_You've gone away, you don't feel me leave you anymore_

(suddenly, Amy Lee from Evanescence came to the stage to sing, everyone screamed)

"IT'S AMY LEE, IT'S AMY LEE!" Bubbles jumped excitedly.

_Lee: The worst is over now, and we can breathe again_

_I wanna hold you high, you steal my pain away_

_There's so much left to learn and no one left to fight_

_I wanna hold you high and steal your pain_

_Morgan & Lee: Because I'm broken, when I'm open_

_And I don't feel like I am strong enough_

_Because I'm broken, when I'm lonesome_

_And I don't feel right when you're gone away_

(McLawhorn plays solo)

_Morgan & Lee: Because I'm broken, when I'm open_

_And I don't feel like I am strong enough_

_Because I'm broken, when I'm lonesome_

_And I don't feel right, when you're gone away_

_Because I'm broken, when I'm lonesome_

_And I don't feel right, when you're gone away_

_You've gone away, Morgan: You don't feel me leave you anymore_

(the song ended in a rhythmic tune, everyone went crazy seeing Amy Lee on stage)

Amy bows to them, "Thank you, everyone," she said to the microphone.

End chapter 5- well what do you think? Pretty cool, huh? Sorry it took me so long, but I'll hopefully get this story done soon, enjoying it so far? Read and review :)


	6. Chapter 6

This is it...the final chapter, da-da-da-da! Let's get this started then, whhooooooooo!

"Thank you," Morgan said, "this has been an awesome evening! We've got time for a few more...let's get started with the next one. It's called: 'Fake It'"

_Morgan: Who's to know if your soul will fade at all?_

_The one you sold to fool the world_

_You lost your self esteem along the way, yeah_

_Good God, you're coming up with reasons_

_Good God, you're dragging it out_

_Good God, it's the changing of the seasons_

_I feel so raped, so follow me down_

_Just fake it, if you're out of direction_

_Fake it if you don't belong here_

_Fake it, if you feel like affection_

_Whoa, you're such a fucking hypocrite_

_You should know that the lies won't hide your flaws_

_No sense of hiding all of your' s_

_You gave up on your dreams along the way, yeah_

_Good God, you're coming up with reasons_

_Good God, you're dragging it out_

_Good God, it's the changing of the seasons_

_I feel so raped, so follow me down_

_Just fake it, if you're out of direction_

_Fake it, if you don't belong here_

_Fake it, if you feel like infection_

_Whoa, you're such a fucking hypocrite_

_Whoa, whoa, whoa_

_(McLawhorn plays solo)_

_I can fake with the best of anyone_

_I can fake with the best of them all_

_I can fake with the best of anyone_

_I can fake it all_

_Who's to know if your soul will fade at all_

_The one you sold to fool the world_

_You lost your self esteem along the way, yeah_

_Good God, you're coming up with reasons_

_Good God, you're dragging it out_

_Good God, it's the changing of the seasons_

_I feel so raped, man, follow me down_

_Just fake it, if you're out of direction_

_Fake it, if you don't belong here_

_Fake it, if you feel like infection_

_Whoa, you're such a fucking hypocrite_

_Fake it, if you're out of direction_

_Fake it, if you don't belong here_

_Fake it, if you feel like infection_

_Whoa, you're such a fucking hypocrite_

(song ends with the crowd roared)

"Alright, thank you," Morgan said, as the others played the next song: 'Remedy'

_Morgan: Throw your dollar bills and leave your thrills all here with me_

_And speak, but don't pretend, I won't defend you anymore you see_

_It aches in every bone, I'll die alone, but not for you_

_My eyes don't need to see that ugly thing, I know it's me you fear_

_If you want me hold me back_

_Frail, the skin is dry and pale, the pain will never fail_

_And so we go back to the remedy_

_Clip the wings that get you high, just leave them where they lie_

_And tell yourself, "You'll be the death of me"_

_I don't need a friend, I need to mend so far away_

_So come sit by the fire and play a while, but you can't stay too long_

_It aches in every bone, I'll die alone, but not for pleasure_

_I see my heart explode, it's been eroded by the weather here_

_If you want me hold me back_

_Frail, the skin is dry and pale, the pain will never fail_

_And so we go back to the remedy_

_Clip the wings that get you high, just leave them where they lie_

_And tell yourself, "You'll be the death of me" (x2)_

_Hold your eyes closed, take me in(x2)_

_(Solo)_

_Frail, the skin is dry and pale, the pain will never fail_

_And so we go back to the remedy_

_Clip the wings that get you high, just leave them where they lie_

_And tell yourself, "You'll be the death of me"(x2)_

_(End of song)_

The audience cheered excitedly, wanting more.

"This is awesome!" Buttercup shouted.

"You said it, Buttercup!" Blossom screamed.

Bubbles was feeling a little down, but not too bad, Brick looked at her, "Are you all right, Blondie?" Brick asked.

Bubbles looked at Brick, then smiled, "Yeah, I'm fine."

"You look like you're disappointed," Blade replied.

"Hey, they'll play it, for sure," Buddie said, cheering Bubbles up.

Bubbles nods, praying that they play her song.

"All right, this evening has been awesome!" Morgan cheered, "Yeah! Okay, we got one more song to play, we'll take a request, anyone?" Morgan asked. Lots and lots of hands raised up. He looked and looked, till he noticed Bubbles's hand was up. "You," he pointed at her. Bubbles flew to him, "What song do you want to hear, Miss..."

"Bubbles," Bubbles replied, "the song I want to hear is 'Careless Whisper'."

"You want us to play 'Careless Whisper'? All right, we can do that," Morgan agreed, "All right, we're gonna play, 'Careless Whisper', requested by Bubbles." The band started to play: 'Careless Whisper'. Bubbles cheered triumphantly. Just then, she saw Brick lend his hand out to her.

"May I have this dance?" Brick asked, Bubbles nodded and takes his hand as they flew in the air and started to dance.

_Morgan: I feel so unsure_

_As I take your hand and lead you to the dance floor_

_As the music dies_

_Something in your eyes_

_Calls to mind a silver screen_

_And all it's sad goodbyes_

_I'm never gonna dance again_

_'Cause guilty feet have got no rhythm_

_Though it's easy to pretend_

_I know you're not a fool_

_I should've known better than to cheat a friend_

_And waste the chance that I've been given_

_So I'm never gonna dance again_

_The way I dance with you_

(Bubbles and Brick were in a loving embrace, everyone, even the band, was in 'aww' seeing them flying and dancing, till they saw Amy Lee again)

Bubbles looked and jumped with such happiness, "THIS IS AWESOME!"

_Lee: Time can never mend_

_The careless whispers of a good friend_

_To the heart and mind_

_Ignorance is kind_

_There's no comfort in the truth_

_Pain is all you'll find_

_I'm never gonna dance again_

_'Cause guilty feet have got no rhythm_

_Though it's easy to pretend_

_I know you're not a fool_

_I should've known better than to cheat a friend_

_And waste the chance that I've been given_

_So I'm never gonna dance again_

_The way I dance with you_

(the song was going well, till the ceiling started to rip open and revealed Mojojojo in his robo-join, having a fit. The band stopped playing

"What the hell?" Morgan inquired.

"I MOJOJOJO HAVE COME TO STOP THIS FOOLISHNESS AT ONCE!" Mojo stated in a loud, angry tone, "THIS HIPPIE JAM FESTIVAL IS OFFICIALLY OVER! GO HOME ALL OF YOU!"

Seether and Amy Lee were not finished with the song, the crowed booed at Mojo for his stupid interruption

Mojo sneers at the crowd, "Oh shut up, you Hippies!"

"Fuck, do we have to deal with this now?" Buttercup asked, feeling annoyed.

"Yeah, Mojo interrupted with Bubbles's favorite song," Blossom agreed, "he'll be sorry when-huh?" Blossom stopped when she looked up and saw that Bubbles wasn't in Brick's arms. Blossom shouted at Brick for him to hear her, "Hey Brick, where's Bubbles?"

Brick looked at Blossom for a moment, then back to see Bubbles was gone, "Shit! Where did she go now?"

"Hey look," Boomer pointed at where Mojo was and Brick looked where Boomer was pointing. It was Bubbles giving Mojo a beating of a life time, mad as hell. Brick just smiled at her effort and let her beat up Mojo.

"HOW DARE YOU INTERRUPT SEETHER AND AMY PLAYING MY FAVORITE SONG! TAKE THIS, AND THIS, AND THIS, AND THIS!" Everyone, even Seether and Amy Lee, cheered for Bubbles's victory. Bubbles delivered the final blow and sent Mojo flying out of the building, which send him to jail, badly beaten. Everyone was ecstatic seeing Bubbles win against Mojo.

"All right Bubbles!" Buttercup cheered.

"Again, that was fucking awesome!" Butch replied.

"I guess I'll let that one slide, since it's a big night," Blossom said happily.

"Yeah, Mojo had that coming," Blade agreed, "Never get in the way of Bubbles when she's listening to her favorite song."

"Yeah, that's true," Bunny said with all of the boys agreeing.

Bubbles was feeling happy again and she flew back to Brick. Brick was speechless seeing his girlfriend take out Mojo over a song, but her favorite at that, "What's wrong?" Bubbles asked.

Brick embraces her lovingly, "Like I've said, so full of hardcoreness. You fucking rock, Blondie." They looked at each other lovingly hearing the crowd cheer. Morgan, Amy, and the rest of the band start to finish the song.

"All right, let's finish this!" Morgan shouted.

_Morgan: Tonight the music seems so loud_

_I wish that we would lose this crowd_

_Mabey it's better this way_

_We'd hurt each other with the things we want to say_

_Lee: We could have been so good together_

_We could have lived this dance forever_

_Now who's gonna dance with me?_

_Please stay_

_Morgan & Lee: I'm never gonna dance again_

_'Cause guilty feet have got no rhythm_

_Though it's easy to pretend_

_I know you're not a fool_

_I should've known better than to cheat a friend_

_And waste the chance that I've been given_

_So I'm never gonna dance again_

_The way I dance with you_

_(McLawhorn does the finishing solo, while Bubbles continued their little dance till the song was over)_

"Ladies and Gentlemen, please welcome and thank Amy Lee for coming!" Morgan cheered as everyone cheered. Amy takes a bow, "Troy McLawhorn on lead guitar," Morgan points at McLawhorn as he bows, "John Humphrey on drums," points at Humphrey as he bows, "Dale Stewart on bass guitar," points at Stewart as he bows.

"And let's hear it for Shaun Morgan, Whoooo," Amy cheered with everyone as Morgan takes a bow, "Also, let's also give a round of applause for Powerpuff Girl Bubbles, for taking out Mojojojo, Whoooo! Thank you, Bubbles!" Everyone clapped and cheered for the band and Bubbles. Bubbles blushes embarrassingly, then blushes brighter as Brick kisses her on the cheek, making Bubbles giggle.

"Thank you everyone, you've been a kick ass audience! Thank you and good night!" Seether and Amy Lee signed off, waving at the crowd. It was the best night ever!

The End

Thank you for reading, I'm glad you enjoyed it, read and review :)


End file.
